


Puzzle of the Mystery / 异物种悬疑剧

by Herning



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 「恋はミステリー」——KinKi Kids 《KISSからはじまるミステリー》





	Puzzle of the Mystery / 异物种悬疑剧

Puzzle of the Mystery / 异物种悬疑剧

※ 焉栩嘉/赵磊 斜线有意义

※ RPS AU NC-17

※ 本故事纯属虚构

01

焉栩嘉从教学楼出来的时候，外面天还阴着。

北京今年依旧是出人意料的多雨，潮湿闷热的雨季从漫长的夏天跑到短暂到屈指可数的秋天，在快要道别的时候还要留下来一点纪念品——天气预报提前预警了一周的暴雨于昨天夜里姗姗来迟，似是要把积攒了一周的雨水一口气全都下完般，闹了一个晚上连一个上午。

早上被闹钟吵醒后，焉栩嘉本想挣扎着爬起来去形体室上自主练习，可昏昏沉沉的天空加难得空出来一上午的课程表，让当代大学生没怎么经过思想斗争便决定放弃早课，翻了个身重新陷入了深度睡眠中。而等到他接到经纪人的电话，从困倦中彻底清醒过来时，外面的雨声已经快要听不见了。

焉栩嘉以为这场雨终于能停了，却没想到反而越下越大，直到下午下了课也没有停下来的趋势，让他拖着行李箱走出教室时，有点后悔穿了这双新买的AJ。

他周末在长沙有个通告，是今天上午才临时定下来的，经纪人给他打电话也是因为这件事。行程敲定的很快，但卡在了机票上——周五晚一向是商务线的流量高峰，晚上飞长沙的航班已经没票了。两个人商量了一下，最后还是决定他下了课后先从学校回东五环的宿舍，等明天再赶七点多国航的早班机过去。经纪人想叫助理过来接他，他却坚持不麻烦任何人，说明天早上来别墅接人就好。一个人举着伞，小心翼翼地绕过地上的积水，走到校门口去找他那辆打了半节课才打上的车。

休息日前后的北京一向堵得厉害，又赶上了下雨，整个城市陷入了难得的停滞之中。车走走停停，最终堵在了机场高速上。前车的尾灯被打在玻璃上的雨模糊成一团团的光晕，又被雨刷刮回成几道刺眼的红。焉栩嘉一开始还强撑着自己补前几天落下的主机游戏主播直播，可招架不住雨滴砸在天窗上所形成的天然白噪音，最终还是关了屏幕，隔着无声的耳机，在车载电台的背景音中闭上了眼睛。

可当眼前真的一片漆黑时，他却反而比睁着眼清醒很多——上课时背过的台词与不久前老师的评价在他脑子里搅成一团，零零散散的片段在他眼前重组，试图带着他与回忆中的自我再次共情。他被困在困顿与清醒的叠加态中，就连自己都搞不清楚究竟睡没睡着。潜意识觉得自己还站在教室里，却迷迷糊糊的听到了半首《晴天》的开头，而他放空自己的恍惚之间，钻进耳朵里的又变成了“下雨天了怎么办，我好想你”。

焉栩嘉想睡过去，又想睁开眼睛，最终还是控制不住自己的欲望，将眼皮撩起一条缝。透过窗，却看到熟悉的篮球场，只好强迫自己清醒过来，去确定是否真的到达了目的地，这才终于得以从浮沉中逃脱。他站起身向司机道谢，提着自己的行李箱，打着哈欠关上了车门，撑着伞往别墅群深处走去。

宿舍毫无意外的关着灯——虽然房子又续了一年约，但大家都各自有不同的工作，很早就不在一起住了。大一新生焉栩嘉现如今大部分的常用品都在学校，回来也不过是因为太早从学校出发不太方便。他从随身背着的包的深处找出很久没用过的那套钥匙，却不知道其中的哪个可以打开最外面的那套铁门，叹了口气，做好了将每个钥匙都尝试一遍的准备后，才发现铁门似乎并没有锁。

尝试性地推了下，门滑动而溅起的水花打湿了运动裤的裤脚，他皱起眉头，用指纹和密码打开第二道门，走进了一片漆黑的房子里。

雨声被隔绝在墙外，微小的声音从楼下传来，他隐隐约约认出了那段经典的旋律，也猜出了可能在楼下的人。惊喜盖过惊讶，行李箱被随意的丢在玄关，焉栩嘉将雨伞与疲惫一并塞进伞筒，放轻了脚步声，飞速从楼梯下到地下室。

落地窗拉着遮光帘，仅有的光源来自于打在墙上的投影：警察将沉浸在爱情中的Don拉回现实之中，影史上最为经典的一幕已经接近尾声。

黑白色的光堪堪擦过地下室不久前唯一的观众的头顶——赵磊躲在由懒人沙发，曲谱，吉他，和亮着屏幕的Macbook Pro所构成的临时堡垒之中，目不转睛地看着屏幕，完全没有注意到藏匿在黑暗中的另一位观众。直到焉栩嘉走到身边，居高临下地俯视着他，才仰起头来，笑得眯起了眼。

“你回来了。”

“我回来了，”焉栩嘉拾起散落着的曲谱，席地而坐，靠在懒人沙发旁，“我在朋友圈看到你发的定位，以为你回学校了。”

“天气原因延误，不知道要到几点起飞，周末又没课，就改签到明天早上了。你怎么没待在宿舍？”

“临时去长沙救场，明天早上要赶飞机。你几点的飞机？”

“十点多，T2。”

“我七点，T3。”

“辛苦辛苦。”

“不辛苦，明天可能还要吵醒你。”

“是‘吵醒我’还是‘需要我叫你起床’呀，嘉哥？”

焉栩嘉没理他，借着光，盯着曲谱上面划掉了的音符，依稀辨认出是曾经见过的那几个小节，突然又想起了那个雨天。抬起头，正对上赵磊一双隐约能看见些深蓝色的眼。

“是那首歌？”

“嗯。”

“所以又在看《雨中曲》？”

“那倒不是……”赵磊摇了摇头，“歌写完了。现在写的是作业，算平时分的。”

焉栩嘉投来同情的目光。

“哪天交啊？”

“这个月月底，我怕临时有事，先写出来比较好。”

焉栩嘉点了点头，又装作不经意的将话题扯回来。

“那那首歌……”

“嘉哥想听？”赵磊将电影暂停，伸出手去够自己的吉他，“当然也不是不行，不过听完之后你要赶紧上楼去洗澡，衣服都湿成这样了，小心着凉。”

“我打着伞回来的。”

“我知道，但是你身上水汽好重，感觉像是半条裤子都湿了。”

“我忘了，你是行走的湿度计。”焉栩嘉小声嘀嘀咕咕，“没有，只是裤脚。是在外面的时候被溅到的水花，不碍事，听完我马上上楼。”

他抓住世界上独一无二的异物种先生的手腕。

“——让我听听吧，你的歌。”

漂泊的船只被熟悉的歌声所吸引，停靠在无人岛的港口。

焉栩嘉人生中最大的谜题用一首词与一个吻回应了请求。

02

赵磊是只塞壬。

这么说或许不太准确——确切的说，赵磊身上带着点塞壬的血统。

毕竟世界这么大，有几百种神奇动物也不稀奇。很多人身上或多或少的都带着点异物种的血统。但出现在赵磊身上的所谓“返祖现象”过于明显，在某些时候，反而显得他更不像是一位人类。

不过赵磊很排斥说这件事。以至于当年的焉栩嘉直到自己被“雪藏”了，才震惊地发现自己搭档身上的第一个秘密。

  
那时他们刚结束拍摄，妆还没来得及卸。在追光灯照不到的地方，赵磊哭得甚至有点喘不上气，以至于需要作为弟弟的焉栩嘉来轻声安慰他。

哥哥们将他们两个留在化妆间，出去时还很贴心地带上了门。赵磊抱着他，眼泪混着舞台妆冲下来，在焉栩嘉的肩膀上留下了一道浅浅的粉白色。焉栩嘉故作成熟地拍了拍赵磊的后背，听对方轻声抽了抽鼻子，似乎是意识到自己蹭脏了那件白色的演出服，稍稍偏了偏头。

紧接着，他听见了什么东西落在地上的声音。

那个小东西落在背后，又咔啦咔啦地顺着木地板滚过去，像是谁不小心扯断了一条带着珍珠吊坠的项链。

——焉栩嘉的余光瞟到了那枚一点点滚远的珍珠。

他以为是两个人刚才进来的时候不小心碰倒了某个道具盒，便扭过头，去寻声音的源头。趴在他肩膀上的赵磊似乎也听到了声响，随着他的动作动了动，抬起头。

“磊哥，你有没有——”

混着粉底液的，有些浑浊的泪水顺着赵磊的脸流下来，在离开他脸的那一瞬间凝固成象牙白色的珍珠，沿着相似的轨迹向远处滚去。

赵磊似乎意识到了什么，慌乱罕见地出现在了他的脸上，却阻止不了下一滴眼泪离开他的时候化作一枚黑蓝色的珍珠。他下意识地想伸手去抓，珍珠却擦着指尖逃走，砸在地上发出声清脆的响。

一时间两人都不知道说些什么。

焉栩嘉意识到自己这时候应该打破尴尬与沉默，可大脑早已停止转动，很多话堵在胸口，不知道哪一句该最先跑出来。

于是他放弃思考，直接将最想说的那句话说出来。

“有腿的人鱼不是不能说话吗？”

——十四岁的焉栩嘉一向是那么出人意料。

但这句话出人意料地达成了他之前一直想要达到的效果——那句脱口而出的无心之语终于成功逗笑了赵磊，他伸出手，去揉他还带着牙箍的弟弟的头发。

最后的那滴泪好巧不巧的顺着地心引力，化作银灰色的珍珠落进了焉栩嘉的手里。

像是一枚从其他遥远星系奔波而来的星星坠入千万光年之外的银河。

直到他们两个人因各种因缘巧合又重新住在了一起后，焉栩嘉才明白过来，塞壬和人鱼虽然有很多相似的地方，但其实是两个完全不同的物种。

而这不过是焉栩嘉在“赵磊”这门充斥着无尽谜题的学科上，所解决的第一个小小的命题。

自十四岁的焉栩嘉身份最终定格成为X玖少年团的新人偶像，到他十八岁成为R1SE成员兼表演系准大学生，他每一天都在思考些很久以前从未仔细想过的问题，而这其中有相当大的一部分都与赵磊本人相关。

焉栩嘉不知道赵磊的秘密时，也曾大大方方地入侵对方的领地。虽然赵磊似乎并不介意他得寸进尺，他却依旧保留着些基本的尊重——他是家中的长子，进了节目组却成为了被他人照顾的弟弟。一开始的他不习惯从最年长到最年少的身份转变，也改变不了在家照看弟弟时所养成的习惯，独立自主久了，鲜少去对着某个人示弱或撒娇。待到他与赵磊被分为一组，搬进同一个屋子，彼此熟悉之后，焉栩嘉虽然相比之前更放得开了一些，但他依旧从不主动去探究赵磊背后的那些过于明显的谜团。

而当他知道赵磊的真实身份后，好奇心被勾起，便肆无忌惮了起来——“塞壬”的传说随处可见，可当真实存在的异物种站在他面前时，图书与网络所带来的知识便毫无疑问成为了纸上空谈。

他想去了解更多，不是针对某个异物种，而是赵磊本人。

与赵磊生活像是一部漫长的悬疑剧，伏笔从第一季的第一集便开始埋下，疑问与线索一个接一个的布置，似乎到了完结那一天也得不到全部的答案，但焉栩嘉却希望这部独属于他的悬疑剧上演的时间能够更长一些。

他们相识的时间即将占据焉栩嘉人生的四分之一。焉栩嘉花费了整个青春期去挖掘塞壬身上不断出现的谜团，却习以为常，且乐此不疲。他也曾试图去思考自己这么做的动机，却立刻将其抛之脑后——毕竟谁都不会去过度揣摩早自己融进日常生活中的某个习惯。

直到那个雨天。

焉栩嘉才发现其实这一切的动机来源于与赵磊共享着的某个谜题。

03

焉栩嘉第一次看《雨中曲》也是个雨天。

那天他同经纪人去参加一场试镜，是某个校园故事的男二，IP很有名气，预计要投到后年的暑假档去上。面到第三轮，十几个人筛到两个人，他与仅剩的对手分别领了一小段剧本，去同早已敲定的男主和女主对戏。

那段词很短，内心活动居多——注定不会被女主爱上的可怜男二透过教室后门的窗，看自己的青梅竹马一边骂吊车尾男主不用心，一边在黑板上解一道数学题。导演和原著作者点头示意可以开始了，焉栩嘉便立刻进入了状态，假装隔着一道门向教室里面看。

——“我以为她的身边是我，我好想她的身边是我”。

他的拳头握紧又松开，震惊与不甘浮起，又被飞快地压下。

女主的视线扫过他所站的位置，他小心翼翼地往旁站了站，缩进了视线触不到的阴影里，双眼却依旧盯着教室内的两人，直到那道证明题被成功解开，才转身离开。

导演组说可以了，焉栩嘉将情绪从角色中抽离出来，同他的竞争对手一起走出了门外。不久后，屋里传出他的名字，大家心里便都有了数，拥抱着恭喜他得到这个角色，又连忙放开，让他赶紧过去。

焉栩嘉推开门，导演在旁边跟男女主说话。原作作者挥了挥手，叫他过来。

“我喜欢你身上的傲气。很多人都觉得他是个失败者，便将他演绎得没什么骨气。但实际上他有他的坚持，只有你演出了他的棱角。”

刚刚被夸很有棱角的焉栩嘉十分不好意思地挠了挠自己的头。

“可是，”那女人笑了笑，对他说，“不好意思，这么说可能有点直白——你是不是从来没有意识到自己喜欢上谁过？”

还有三个多月才十九岁的焉栩嘉愣住了。

试镜一开始敲定下来的时候，团队同焉栩嘉说的是“试一试”，谁都没有预料到他真的能拿到这个角色。通过了的消息发到微信群里，大家都挺高兴，焉栩嘉却难得没有回复。经纪人看他有些心事重重，以为他是累了，便不再去打扰他。他带着耳机，却没开音乐，闭着眼听敲在车顶上的雨声，想刚刚那位老师与他讲的那些话。

高考才结束没多久，他自然是被送到顺义的宿舍那边。车稳稳的停在别墅门口，经纪人以为他睡了，轻柔地叫他起来。他假装自己迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，摘下耳机，听对方告知他明天下午的行程，接过那把递过来的透明伞。

刚走到铁门门口，门被推开，周震南举着伞出门，同焉栩嘉撞了个正着。

“呦，嘉哥回来了。我听说了消息，恭喜恭喜。”

“谢谢。你不是要飞上海吗？延误了？”

“直接取消了，刚得到的消息，”周震南叹了口气，“现在去赶高铁。”

“听说今天还要打雷。”

“是啊，雷雨季没办法。现在这样痛痛快快的取消总比到了机场再等要好。”

“还有谁在吗？”

“磊哥还在。我刚刚和他一起看的电影，他应该还在活动室。”

活动室很久没用过了。

之前他与何洛洛忙着高考，别人也有不同的通告要赶，连休息时间都少的可怜，更别提被压缩到几近没有的集体休息时间，地下室的公用活动区便完全不再使用。似乎只有赵磊会坚持下来，用自己搭出来的临时录音棚练声录歌。

而现在，往日用来插NS或PS4的投影链接上了电脑。无数细小的灰尘在镜头前缓缓落下，被照亮漂浮的轨迹。

日光被阻隔在厚重的云层之上，本该是这间屋子一天中采光最好的时段，可现如今却暗的分不清是正午还是傍晚。焉栩嘉只好借着投影的光，去辨识赵磊的侧脸。

他想向赵磊打个招呼，却发现对方沉浸在剧情之中，连膝盖上摊开的本子与笔都无暇顾及。便直接坐到对方身边，同他一起去看那场不知道是什么名字的老电影。

男主与女孩吻别，在磅礴大雨之中收起雨伞。耳熟能详的音乐响起，他跳入雨幕之中，放声欢唱。

> _——And I`m ready for love._

焉栩嘉突然想起了那个困扰了他一个下午的问题。

“磊哥。”

“嗯？”

“你意识到自己……嗯……‘坠入爱河’过吗？”

“**_【坠入爱河】_**？”

塞壬愣住了，像是被抽走了电源的机器人。本子从大腿上滑落，笔顺着投影仪所照亮的光路滚远，赵磊却完全没有站起身伸手去拾起的打算，只是侧过头，看向焉栩嘉的方向。

焉栩嘉去捡他掉在地上的本子，扫到不小心翻开的页面上被划掉又重新写下的几个小节，突然意识到自己时隔一年，终于找到了解答出塞壬所拥有的，最核心的那个秘密的答案的线索。

却没想到那是他们共同缺失的一块拼图。

04

焉栩嘉知道赵磊最重要的一个秘密时，他们在青岛的星光岛上。

创作二组的故事比他们曾预想过的更为复杂。

生存赛将时间模糊成了一段又一段的长条，没有人去关心日升与日落，赛程成了时间的唯一度量方式。他们在和所有不能把控的东西进行一场赛跑，为了一个不知未来的未来燃尽自己，像是在逃离一场世界末日。

焉栩嘉被点名，站起身与赵磊拥抱，再一次走到他的老搭档的身后时，他们谁都未曾料到会在第二场公演中以这么一种难堪的方式遇到挫折。甚至以几近赤身裸体的姿态，被无情的磨平多年以来所引以为傲的一切，却无力反抗，以至于穷途末路到身边只有下意识一起鞠躬的彼此。

焉栩嘉从熄了灯的走廊走进来，将赵磊床头的那盏夜灯打开。

塞壬离不开水，那是他们赖以生存的古老魔咒——他们并不靠睡眠，而是靠与水的接触来恢复自身的一切，有塞壬血统的赵磊也不例外，精神力总有一些欠缺的地方不是依靠单纯地休息就能弥补完全。在高考复习与艺人通告并行的那些日子里，他甚至会一个人躲在放满了水的浴缸里来休息。可现如今条件有限，赵磊不愿将自己的特殊身份告知别人，又担心自己的异常行径引起他人的猜测与怀疑，只好每天晚上都将加湿器拧到最大，蜷缩在水雾之中，获得短暂的宁静。

第二次公演几乎将所有人榨干，更何况是进度最为紧张的滨河东路组。赵磊身为队长责任最大工作也最多，从台上下来后强撑着自己补录完镜头，踏着熹微的晨光像梦游般走回集体宿舍，昏倒在自己的床上，直到加湿器烧干发出警报才醒过来，又随便收拾了一下，再次睡了过去。

昏黄的灯光被水雾晕开，浅灰色的影子像薄纱般落在塞壬身上，连棱角都柔和了几分——日夜颠倒的作息与超额透支的体力让本来就像个纸片人的赵磊瘦的厉害，去年好不容易养出来的肉又瘦了回去，纵使他饭量大的吓人，可再怎么吃都无济于补。

在兵荒马乱的生存战中，“睡满五个小时”已经算是一种奢望，更何况是可以睡到自然醒的休息日。可焉栩嘉还是很残忍地将赵磊眼睛上的早就没了温度的蒸汽眼罩摘了下来，推了推沉睡中的塞壬。

“磊哥，醒醒醒醒。”

“怎么了，嘉哥？到点了吗？”

没睡醒的赵磊有些软绵绵的，说话带着乡音。已经显现出些微淡蓝色的血液隐没在薄薄的眼睑下，在灯光下闪着细碎的光，像是没卸干净的蓝色眼影。他下意识的去枕头边上找手机，摸了半天只摸到了手表，摁亮了屏幕，眯着眼睛认了很久上面的分针与时针后，又翻了个身，将身上的被子裹得更紧了些。

“这不是还没到点吗？嘉嘉，没什么事让我再睡一会——”

“醒醒，赵磊，你不能再撑下去了。”

赵磊缩在被子里翻了个身，用气声嘟嘟囔囔。

“我又不是真的妖怪，只是带点血统。再睡会儿就好了……”

焉栩嘉只好故作玄虚地清了清嗓子。

“我刚刚把泡澡桶搭好了，大概只剩下一个多小时的时间了。”

赵磊一瞬间就清醒了。

焉栩嘉除了加湿器，还在行李箱里塞了件折叠泡澡桶。

他跟赵磊临飞青岛前一起逛了次街，在去丝芙兰的路上路过了正做活动的迪卡侬。焉栩嘉指着摆在外面的儿童充气泳池样品说再苦不能苦队友，要将此等神器赠与赵磊，并亲自背去青岛，以表多年队友情。赵磊看着那个连他膝盖都没到的小充气泳池皮笑肉不笑，冲着嘉哥伸出拳头晃了晃。焉栩嘉只好假装一切没发生过，跟着赵磊去补充他的小灯泡库存。

可焉栩嘉那时候没敢告诉赵磊，他手机刚刚震了一下，通知栏推送了快递柜的消息。

“焉栩嘉，你真把那东西带过来了？”

“你嘉哥我一向说话算话。”

“迪卡侬那个？”

“怎么可能，那个放得下你这么大一条鱼吗？我上岛前淘宝了个大一点的，据说可以塞下两米壮汉，但只占地半平方。”

赵磊坐起身，一撮头发滑稽的立在他的头顶，随着他的动作抖了抖，像是根短短的天线。他揉了揉眼，说话的声音黏黏糊糊，好像在梦中说着什么呓语。

“被发现怎么办？虽然我们这个物种听说可以抹除别人记忆，但是我不算是纯血，到时候万一把人家灵魂都抹没了怎么办。”

——就连内容乍一听都很像梦话。

“你这也太狠了吧塞壬先生，”焉栩嘉装模作样的打了个寒颤，“昨天晚上才公演完，这个时间连值班的选管都睡了。再加上我本人亲自放风——我办事儿，您还不放心吗？”

赵磊短暂的思考了两秒后，从被子里钻出来，腿伸出床外，去够他的拖鞋。

“行，早去早回，嘉哥带路。”

淋浴间很窄，将将够放下那个据称只占地0.5平的折叠泡澡桶。焉栩嘉带着节目组发的马扎，隔着层磨砂玻璃坐在外面，无意识的用手指卷着赵磊毛巾上的线头。

说是放风，但焉栩嘉认识赵磊的这些年来，对方从来没有如童话中所说的那样长出来一条鱼尾巴过。赵磊一向自律且谨慎，想要藏好的东西从不会让任何人知道。若不是焉栩嘉口袋里的那几枚十四岁时得到的珍珠，他绝不会相信赵磊身上还带着塞壬的血统。

他坐在门外，只是知道他们两人之间理应发生一场谈话。

虽然深夜的公共浴室并不是展开一场谈话的好地方，可再也没有比现在更为合适的时间与地点——他们是认识了四年的老朋友，更是在舞台上将一切完全托付给对方的队友。他们燃烧一整个青春，并肩去摘一颗看似遥不可及的星星。这一路荆棘丛生，而将后背托付给对方的前提，是开诚布公与绝对信任。

他们都在等着对方开口。

而这种时候，每次最先开口的都是年长的一方——赵磊的声音在他背后响起，一向清亮的声音有些闷闷的。

“嘉嘉，这次公演的结果，主要责任还是在我身上，你不要想太多。”

是了，就是这个。

焉栩嘉知道他们绕不开这个话题，而赵磊同他在这方面一向是有话直说。

焉栩嘉今天中午从梦中惊醒时，赵磊还在睡。

他揉了把脸，翻了个身，本以为自己会马上再次昏睡过去，可公演录制时导师的批评在他的脑子里打转，他越想越清醒，索性放弃再睡个回笼觉的想法，决定去吃点东西。

他低着头，凭记忆绕过乌鸦兄弟用各类衣服和鞋子搭起来的临时门帘，险些撞到某个过路人的身上。对不起已经脱口而出，焉栩嘉抬头，准备为这句道歉补上相应的对象，发现彭楚粤皱着眉头，一脸担忧地看着他。

“嘉嘉？你脸色好差，不多睡一会儿吗？这两天都没什么安排的。”

“睡不着，去找点吃的……阿粤你明明脸色更差，吃药了吗？”

“没什么，习惯就好了。我也要下楼，正好你来了，过来扶我一把。”

封闭药效早就过去了，超负荷的排练与公演让彭楚粤连走路都显得困难，可他害怕副作用，实在不想再去吃药，便强忍着痛活动着。焉栩嘉搀着他们的老大哥，轻手轻脚地走过昏暗的走廊，一路无话，直到到了楼梯间，彭楚粤才开口。

“别想太多，不过是一次公演。有些事不说你也应该懂。”

焉栩嘉嗯了一声，假装自己听了进去——他虽然才十七岁，可这几年的经历使他早已不是一个蜗居在温室里的单纯男高中生。他知道这世界上有很多东西并不是努力了就能皆大欢喜，也知道很多事情的结局不过是“大人”之间的周旋后为了利益最大化所得到的一种妥协。

可他不甘心，他心底的那个只为梦想而冲动的男高中生依旧替每个人遭遇不公的人愤恨不平。

“赵磊也是，他压力太大了。他……你那时候不在，可能不知道。摄像机在的时候，他本来在后台还好好的。等摄像老师一走，他突然就哭崩溃了，站都站不住。不只是我，远哥和高嘉朗也吓傻了。”

焉栩嘉愣住了，停在了楼梯间的拐角。彭楚粤看了下，确定楼梯间没人，才继续说下去。

“磊磊这个人你也知道，要强的厉害，心里有什么话一向是自我消化，又经常将责任往自己身上揽。我认识他这么久了，还没见他哭成这样过，应该是实在坚持不住了，才会将感情这么外露。”

彭楚粤看焉栩嘉的脸色又沉了几分，叹了口气。

“我们怎么劝都没用，不过他可能也意识到自己失态了，没多久就收住了，还一直跟我们道歉，说给我们添麻烦了……哪有什么麻烦，都是好朋友好兄弟。你们还年轻，广袤天地大有可为，机会不只有这一次，可一旦走不出来自我怀疑，那这次失败的经验就得不偿失了。嘉嘉，你和他是一组，又同他关系最好，他也一向尊重你的意见，坐下来好好聊聊，别一起钻进死胡同里去。”

“我知道，先让他好好休息。等他睡醒了，肯定也会找我谈这个事。”

“你们俩个人我还是放心的。走吧，大道理说多了没什么意思，去吃饭吧。”

彭楚粤伸手够楼梯的栏杆，焉栩嘉紧走几步跟上去扶他，下意识地跟着对方的脚步走着，盯着每一阶楼梯的边缘，脑子里乱的厉害。

他不是没见过赵磊哭，也很庆幸每次赵磊悲伤或高兴时，他似乎总是能在对方的身边，不错过每一个可以去安抚对方的机会。可这是焉栩嘉认识赵磊以来第一次，由别人转述给他一场他不曾知晓的，与赵磊有关的狂风暴雨。

他突然想起无人化妆间的那个拥抱，口袋里的那枚珍珠突然变得很烫。

——那代表着他们共享着的某个秘密。

“赵磊，滨河东路可能是有缺陷的作品，可公演所呈现出来的结果，我们每个人都有责任。你没什么必要把什么责任都往自己身上揽。”

“我不是这个意思，我也不会平白无故的去承担别人的失误。”

“那就不要说什么‘主要责任’这类的话。”

焉栩嘉手指发力，试图将毛巾上的线头扯掉。紧绷的线承受不住巨大的压力，最终还是断开，细小的声音在浴室中被放大，清晰的传到两个人的耳朵里。

“嘉嘉，你听我说。”

“嗯，你说。”

焉栩嘉知道赵磊在组织语言——他的小哥哥在面对采访时表达自己总是很流畅，可当他在镜头拍不到的地方，残忍又决绝地刨开自己时，却总是显得有些笨拙。不知所措的就像他们刚刚认识那会儿，说什么都要思考一会儿，甚至连日常交流都要经过一番深思熟虑。小心翼翼地收起自己可能存在的刺，试图变成一团圆滑而柔软的年糕，融入到每个恰当的缝隙。

一时间浴室里只能听到没关紧的水龙头所发出的嘀嗒水声。

紧接着，赵磊的声音隔着磨砂玻璃传过来，甚至比水滴砸在水池中的声音还要小。

“是我……我有一点缺陷。”

焉栩嘉被这句莫名其妙的话气笑了。

“谁还没点缺陷啊，赵磊。”

“不是，可能我没说清楚。”

那句话轻的像是从深海海底浮上来的一戳就破的泡泡。

“是我作为塞壬，在感情上有着缺陷。”

这是赵磊第二次主动向焉栩嘉展示“塞壬”的秘密。

焉栩嘉从口袋里掏出那枚他十四岁时得到的，银灰色的小秘密，等待着塞壬的第二次自白。

塞壬与人鱼是不同的物种。

人鱼往往多愁善感，可塞壬却冷漠无情，这只是因为海妖完全不懂人类的感情。对他们来说，这些不被理解之物只是他们用来捕获猎物的工具——他们在歌声中所编织进去的所谓“情感”，不过是为了吸引人类共情的陷阱。

赵磊身上带着塞壬的血统，天生拥有一副好嗓子，唱歌是他的天性与本能。但作为代价，他并不懂得人类的感情。从他呱呱落地开始，他便是一张白纸，等待着这个世界的涂抹。

他活了二十年，从爬，到走，再到奔跑。人类的世界在他面前铺展开来，四面八方的声音传入他的耳朵，在白纸上留下各式各类的痕迹——喜乐哀愁匆匆而过，他经历过失望无助，也体会着爱与被爱。他吸取着取之不尽的养分，并对这世界报之以歌，去以自己的方式追逐他逐渐所觉醒出的“渴望”。

但人类的感情又怎能被简单而系统的概括？

时间越久，所欠缺的部分便越明显。像是一面拼图，每一片都按部就班各就各位，可中心的空缺却显眼的可怕。那一块丢失的拼图时刻都在提醒赵磊，作为“人类”与“非人类”的混血，他终归是有缺陷的异物种。

而这个缺陷，极有可能是引发木桶效应的那一块短板。

“毕竟是创作组，原创歌曲中的所建立的意境和传达到观众心中的感情是重中之重。而我所不了解的这种感情，我也不清楚会不会是导致这个结果的罪魁祸首。”

焉栩嘉又听到了抽鼻子的声音。他没说话，悄悄捡起滚落到他脚边的一枚月白色的珍珠。

“赵磊，你听我说。”

月亮透过窗照进来，焉栩嘉借着光，看那枚摸起来像块冰一样冷的珍珠。

“公演的这个结果，经验不足和临场发挥出现错误才是主因。我觉得《滨河东路》可能不完美，但绝对不能说是失败。至少我可以保证，每个人也都可以保证，《滨河东路》已经表达了我们想表达的一切。这与你的小小缺陷没有任何关系。”

他突然很想扭过身，去捏捏赵磊一定紧绷着的后颈，可现在打开磨砂玻璃门实在是有些滑稽。于是他清了清嗓子，暗示接下来所说的话的重要性。

“我认识四年的赵磊，并不是什么有缺陷的塞壬，只是个有点超能力，稍微有那么点奇怪的人类。是那种给焉晟嘉讲了，他都会觉得没意思的睡前故事素材。”

“我答应你，我帮你去寻找这个缺陷。毕竟你嘉哥这么多年，都快成了塞壬学博士了。”

“不过。”

焉栩嘉说。

“你也要答应我。我们要一起去找到你少的那块拼图，好不好。”

他将重音落在了“一起”上。

05

焉栩嘉是被赵磊推醒的。

他不知道自己睡了多久，下意识地试图通过窗外的天色来判断时间。可厚重的云层依旧未能散开。外面一如他进门时那般灰沉沉的，似乎真如天气预报所说的那般在酝酿一场雷雨。

赵磊的脸出现在他视野的边角，一脸关切地看着他。可焉栩嘉窝在懒人沙发里不想动弹，只是将头扭向赵磊的方向，往不知何时出现在他身上的毛毯里缩了缩。

“几点了？”

“快五点了。”

他的意识停滞在看了一半的电影之中，记忆中最后的画面似乎定格在一片带着老旧电影特有的雪花的黑白。昏暗的光与故意营造出飘忽氛围的配乐带他再次深潜入自己的记忆之海。紧接着，他回到了那个似乎永远泛着潮气的公共浴室。隐隐绰绰的光透过窗，将他手里的那枚珍珠照得像是落在手心里的月亮。

“我睡了两个多小时？”

“应该没有，我关投影的时候不到三点半，看你睡得挺沉就没叫你。”

“那你怎么现在叫我起来了？”

“怕嘉哥晚上睡不着，通宵外放电音蹦迪，转天顶着黑眼圈跑通告被经纪人姐姐暗杀。”

“我已经很久不这么干了好吗。”

焉栩嘉揉了揉眼，伸懒腰准备起来。毯子从身上滑落到脚边，赵磊便弯腰将柔软的织物拾起来，抖了抖，叠成整整齐齐的长方形，与笔记本一起放在插着耳机的吉他旁边，等着过一会儿一并带到楼上去。

“你一直在写歌？”

“对。本来刚刚觉得灵感来了，但是试了一下，还是觉得哪里不对。”

焉栩嘉看着塞壬放在吉他上的笔记本，突然觉得刚刚的梦境似乎是一种征兆。

线索环环相扣，有什么东西冥冥之中将所发生的一切都串联着，而那条细链的末端，系着解开一切谜题的钥匙。

“跟你那时候与我说的那件事有关联吗？”

正确的答案似乎就在他的意识深处蠢蠢欲动——银色的钥匙埋在浅滩之中，海水冲刷而过，在层层叠叠堆砌着的白色泡沫中，隐隐约约露出镶嵌着深蓝宝石的柄，等待着一个被挖掘出来，打开所对应的那把锁的契机。

“或许吧。”

赵磊没有正面回答他，只是笑了笑，朝焉栩嘉伸出了手。

“总会搞明白的。毕竟你答应我了，要一起找到的，是不是？”

他的重音落在“一起”上。

焉栩嘉握住赵磊的手。

塞壬的体温比常人偏低一些，可赵磊的手此刻却是暖的。焉栩嘉借力站起身，有些舍不得从掌心传来的温度。赵磊却松开手，抱着琴与毛毯，向楼梯走去。

“今天家里就你和我。我看冰箱里没什么东西了，你是想吃外卖还是……”

“出去吃吧，”焉栩嘉紧走两步，揽住了赵磊的肩，“我们是不是好久没一起出去吃了？”

“好呀，那就出去吃。庆祝一下我们嘉哥还没踏进校门，就落实了暑期的新社会实践项目。我给经纪人姐姐打个电话。”

两个人从餐馆出来的时候，外面的天色似乎比刚才更阴沉了些。

焉栩嘉有些口干，临时起意想喝点甜的，便缠着赵磊一起去附近的星巴克。可怜的明星考生备考期间不分昼夜地做模拟题瘦了很多，短时间不用刻意控制体重，赵磊便放纵小朋友偶尔的任性，允许他点了杯带着厚重奶油的超大杯摩卡星冰乐。自己则一如既往地要了冰美式，嘱托店员帮忙打包。

手机振动，雷雨预警又推送到了每个人的手机上，可外面的雨势却将停未停，只有积水处泛起的微小涟漪提醒着屋里的人外面还在下雨。焉栩嘉先于赵磊一步走向店门口，一边将手机收回口袋，一边撑开伞，习惯性地往赵磊那边倾斜，回过头等着对方过来。可赵磊摇了摇头，用空余的那只手将伞往焉栩嘉那边推了推，快走一步闯入雨中，任由细密的雨点落在他漂成浅色的头发上。

焉栩嘉便收了伞，同他并肩走入不大的雨中，没几步便被激得打了一个喷嚏。

赵磊皱眉，胳膊肘推了推轻轻抽了声鼻子的焉栩嘉。

“你打伞就好了，不用管我，我又不会感冒。”

“笨蛋都不会感冒。”

赵磊难得没反驳他这句将自己也一并骂了进去的话。

“不是……嘉嘉，不是我不想跟你打一把伞，只是我想淋一会儿雨。”

“那我就陪你，一个人打伞多没意思。”

“你不是最讨厌被雨淋湿吗？”

“可是……”

焉栩嘉绞尽脑汁，试图在连词后面补上应有的成分，思来想去，却一直找不到一个具体的原因。

塞壬的天性便是亲近水，赵磊一向喜欢雨天，雨不大的时候会像个小孩子一样闯进雨中，放任自己淋一小会雨。可焉栩嘉却不喜欢下雨。他讨厌令人昏昏沉沉的阴雨天——下雨天不能打篮球，不能滑滑板，被雨淋湿的裤脚与袜子会紧紧地贴在皮肤上。冷意传进骨子里，纵使擦干了也很不舒服。深圳漫长的梅雨季节让他总想逃离，想去个一年四季都挂着太阳的地方。

他完全可以强拉着赵磊一起躲在伞下，赵磊也一定不会拒绝。可是焉栩嘉也不知道为什么自己刚刚会选择将雨伞收起来，同赵磊一起淋一场雨。

究竟为什么——

咔嗒。

似乎有人摁下了播放键，《Singing in the Rain》的前奏突然在他脑中响起。

焉栩嘉终于发现了那个摆在他眼前太久，明显到他早已习以为常，以至于从来没有意识到的线索。

他那一瞬间似乎明白了一切——为什么那个一向高傲不远低头的男二愿意站在门口目睹一场他无法插足的爱情故事，为什么暴雨倾盆Don却说所见之处一片阳光普照，为什么他讨厌被淋湿却执意收起雨伞闯进一场雨。

为什么他愿意耗费整个青春期，去解开塞壬身上的一幕悬疑剧。

焉栩嘉并不是不懂得何为“坠入爱河”。

而是因为他早在不知不觉间便已经陷入了一场爱情，早到以至于他甚至都不知道，那些与赵磊有关的，没有缘由无法解释的冲动，便是心动的讯号。

海水冲刷过脚面，焉栩嘉终于伸出手，用指尖勾住了在透明的海水飘荡着的纤细银链，将那枚钥匙从沙滩之中抽了出来。

他牵起赵磊的手，在空无一人的人行道上快步跑了起来。赵磊被焉栩嘉突如其来的举动吓到，一脸的莫名其妙，却顺从的跟着焉栩嘉一起在雨中飞驰。

“嘉嘉，怎么了？”

焉栩嘉不回答他，一时间只有交替着的呼吸声在两人之间回响。

“刚吃完不要跑。别着急，雨短时间内不会下大的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“塞壬的直觉。”

别墅区大门前最后的一个红灯亮起，他们不得不停下脚步。焉栩嘉终于转过头来，对上赵磊带着困惑的眼。

“那你能猜到吗？”

“猜到什么？”

绿灯亮起，焉栩嘉拉着赵磊跑过最后一个路口，像是并肩逃离一个湿润的雨季。

这句话本可以有一个更为合适的时间与地点，可焉栩嘉再也找不到比现在更为合适的时间与地点。

“猜到我喜欢你。”

06

雷阵雨在他们推搡着闯进浴室的时候终于姗姗来迟。可无人关心一闪而过的白光与响彻天际的雷声，也无人分辨细碎的水声究竟是砸在玻璃窗上的冷雨还是砸在大理石上的温水——

他们的五感聚焦在对方身上，与眼前之人无关的任何声响再震耳欲聋，也不过是些虚无缥缈的背景音。

淋雨后残留在皮肤之上的寒意被花洒所喷出的热水所消融，白衬衣紧紧地黏在身上，隐隐约约能看到少年人肌肉的轮廓。焉栩嘉不知道手应该放在何处，干脆紧紧地抓住赵磊的手腕，生怕一放手赵磊便会变成一尾银色的鱼，从他身边逃开。

他盯着赵磊，一如每一个重要与非重要时刻那样认真。

“赵磊，我喜欢你。”

他手中的力道又加重了几分，拇指摩挲着赵磊手腕内侧的纹身。

“可你知道什么是‘喜欢’吗？像我对你那样的喜欢。”

赵磊太瘦了，凸出来的腕骨卡在手指与掌心的交界处，留下鲜明的痛感，焉栩嘉却依旧在施加着压力，试图将这种痛楚一并传导给赵磊。

但赵磊一如不久前在活动室被提问时那般迷茫。明明一向是游刃有余的年长一方，在焉栩嘉的逼问下却难得的显现出了手足无措。

水花溅到他的头上，将漂染的发色压深一个色号，更显得他整个人白的发光。蓝色浮上虹膜，甚至连眼角的两颗泪痣似乎都深了些，藏着勾人魂魄的诅咒。赵磊鲜有地展现出他游离于“人类”这一范畴之外的特征，令焉栩嘉更加心烦意乱起来。

放映了太久的悬疑剧所有的线索与伏笔终于收束于焉栩嘉手中，汇成了他们共同所欠缺的那枚拼图。可到了最后的时刻，焉栩嘉却突然开始恐惧，害怕一切到了最后不过是他的一厢情愿，他手中的拼图终究还是不属于赵磊所拥有的那缺失了一块的半成品。

——这怎么可能！

赵磊是焉栩嘉研究了一整个青春期的谜题，是独属于焉栩嘉的特殊学科，连难度都为他量身定做。他不可能，也不允许自己导出的结论出现任何差错。

“说说看，”焉栩嘉尝试着引诱塞壬说出最终的答案，“你会为了某些人，没有理由的做出些自己鲜少去做的事情吗？”

蓝色被吞噬进瞳孔之中，浴室昏黄色的灯光化开周身的棱角。感性压过本能，赵磊又重新找回了本属于人类的理智。

“焉栩嘉。”

赵磊认真的盯着他，焉栩嘉熟稔的温柔又重新回到了他黑色的眼。透亮湿润的眸中，有且只有焉栩嘉被滴落了零星水珠的脸。

“我喜欢你。只有你。不知道这是不是你口中的‘像你对我那样的喜欢’。”

“这是你从我这里学习到的结果吗？”

“这是我自己找到的结果——就在刚刚我突然发现一件事情。”

赵磊挣脱开了焉栩嘉的桎梏，伸手拨开黏在对方额头上过长的前发。

“除了家人，只有你知道我身份的秘密。”

少年人成长的飞快，稚气早已被抛在身后，十八岁的焉栩嘉不再像十四岁时那样，连身高也比赵磊高出一节。年长的一方只好踮起脚，去亲吻对方的额头。

“焉栩嘉，这个世界上，只有你见到，并拥有我的眼泪。”

“你就是我的最后一块拼图。”

那柄银钥匙熔化成滚烫的液体，终于被镶嵌进塞壬的世界。

两枚寻觅了对方的太久的生锈齿轮终于找到了独属于它们的另一半，互相咬合，严丝合缝地开始运作起来。新世界的一切各就各位，招来一场滂沱大雨，将蒙尘着的世界洗刷一新。

黑白色的主色调脱落，重新沾染上缤纷的颜色。

最后的谜题终于被解开，而答题人便是那缺陷的解答。

“现在你知道了。”

“知道什么？”

焉栩嘉清了清嗓子，哼唱着那句自刚才收起伞时，便回荡在脑海中的唱句。

“And I`m ready for love.”

浴缸中的水早已被接满，随着两人的动作而溢出，砸在地上发出啪的一声，如窗外的雷声般震颤着耳膜。

年轻的阿基米德们终于发现了恒古不变的自然定律。

焉栩嘉与赵磊侧过头，在蒸腾的热气中接吻。呼吸变得越来越困难时，焉栩嘉才想起来他们早该将花洒关掉。可他当他意识到的时候，反而不着急了，舌头最后勾了一下赵磊的下唇才离开。将因浸饱了水而阻碍动作的黑T恤扔到地上，去解赵磊白衬衫的纽扣，却因看不清楚，手底下磕磕绊绊的。赵磊笑了，准备自己伸出手来解，焉栩嘉小孩子脾气突然上来，将对方翻了个身，圈进自己的怀里，凭借多年睡眼惺忪不戴眼镜脱衬衫的经验，去解白色贝壳制的扣子。

白衬衣被剥下一半，仅露出来了被热气熏得通红的蝴蝶骨，湿透了的衬衫紧紧地贴在腰窝上，在昏黄的灯下显现出一小片阴影与隐隐约约的肉色。吻从耳垂落入颈侧，再移到凸起的隆椎，焉栩嘉也不再满足于单纯的将虎口卡在精瘦的腰上，而是解开腰带与牛仔裤的拉链，拉下内裤，沿着锻炼良好的人鱼线向着早已半勃的阴茎而去。

小少爷焉栩嘉自幼家教严格，却依旧改不了爱啃手的毛病。指甲边缘的死皮被他啃得粗糙不平，平常没少被哥哥们关切一番，此时此刻坏习惯却派上了好用场，划过敏感的性器，催生出怀里人更深一层的情欲。赵磊的喘息声不断加重，隐隐约约有呻吟声堵在喉头，却坚持着不展露出来。焉栩嘉有些不爽，吻着对方的颈动脉，感受对方隐没在薄薄一层肌肤下跃动着的血管。

明明身体有一部分是不需要氧气的塞壬，却因情欲变成了彻头彻尾的人类，像每一个凡人一样，渴求着被他人带着坠入欲海深处。连心脏似乎都被人所操控，因对方的一举一动而颤抖。

焉栩嘉克制自己在赵磊的身上做出些痕迹的冲动。换了种方式去达成自己的目标——他右手食指指尖沿着柱身滑至尖端，逗弄着吐露出清液的铃口，左手则解开自己的裤子，将勃起了的阴茎卡进赵磊的双腿之间。

赵磊薄的像个纸片人，纵使坚持健身，平日放松状态下也没有明显的肌肉痕迹。大腿细得两只手就能卡住。此刻焉栩嘉模拟着抽插的动作，龟头与柱身在大腿根部摩擦，才感受到平日潜藏在那些紧身牛仔裤下的切实的肉感。

他缓解着自己原始的冲动，左手剐蹭着怀中人硬肿着的乳头，终于得以听到赵磊难以抑制的，无意识冲出口的呻吟。

他从来没有听过塞壬发出这样的声音，但这声音只为焉栩嘉一个人响起，也仅有焉栩嘉一个人能有资格因这声音而为赵磊发疯。

“再夹紧点，哥哥。”

他低头，啃噬着赵磊隆起的蝴蝶骨，靠着大腿处肌肤的刺激，缓解着渴望被碰触与去占有的欲望，加快了手下的动作，猝不及防地给予年长者更深一层的刺激。

赵磊细长好看的手指划过瓷砖，密布的水珠顺序被打乱，留下凌乱的痕迹。

一枚冰蓝色的珍珠擦着焉栩嘉的手臂，落入满盈着的热水中。

07

每个年轻人的第一次或多或少是一场噩梦。

自那天两个人一米八几的成年人挤在浴缸中耗过大半个雷雨夜之后，赵磊就明令禁止他们的浴室中同时出现两个人。可不知道是有意还是无心，赵磊今天没有锁浴室的门。

焉栩嘉同经纪人核对了明天飞长沙的航班，将手机调到了勿扰模式，站起身悄悄地打开门。赵磊闭着眼睛泡在浴缸里，装作不为所动的样子，可颤抖的睫毛还是出卖了他。焉栩嘉不慌不忙地脱掉身上的睡衣，迈进狭小的浴缸，坐在了赵磊伸平了的腿上，去讨要一个吻。

可因异地课业所导致的多日分离与未出现在计划中的突如其来的惊喜让他又不仅仅满足于亲吻。

焉栩嘉的唇向下游走，去够赵磊的喉结，又去够赵磊的锁骨。

赵磊泡了有一会儿了，身上的皮肤泛着红，连舌尖上的温度都是烫的，像是团在水中跃动的火。焉栩嘉想咬在锁骨，可天气还未完全冷下来。穿高领毛衣实在是让人起疑。他只好委委屈屈的舔了两口，却依旧不满意，站起身，先一步迈出了浴缸。

赵磊感受到身边水位的下降，还未来得及睁开眼，便猝不及防地被从水中抱了出来，吓得他轻声叫了一声，下意识地环起双臂，搂住焉栩嘉的脖子。

“干什么呀焉栩嘉。”

“找你要欠账。”

“我欠你什么了呀焉焉？”

焉栩嘉思考了一会，突然想起来了什么，哼了一声。

“你欠我一杯摩卡星冰乐，超大杯带奶油的。”

赵磊笑了，偏过头，向焉栩嘉更靠近了些，在他耳边用气声问。

“那不是因为嘉哥你自己没来的及喝吗？再说了，自我们认识以来，只要我们两个人在一起，嘉嘉哪杯星巴克不是刷的我的二维码呀。”

准优秀青年演员焉栩嘉同学假模假样地装成一副气得咬牙切齿的样子。

“可是我要我的那杯摩卡星冰乐。那是我每个月唯一的一杯定额。”

准优秀青年歌手赵磊同学立刻接入了相同频率。

“那这个月再给你买一杯？”

“不用。”

焉栩嘉将两个人一起摔到小房间的那张拼接起来的床上。

“你把你自己赔给我吧，赵磊。”

焉栩嘉不是没抱过赵磊，很久以前两人拍杂志的时候，他甚至还将赵磊扛到肩膀上过。可时隔这么久再次切身感受对方的体重，他才发现赵磊还是这么轻——虽然对方总是说着增重，可每一次违抗地心引力将他抱起来时，与记忆中的上一次相比，却依旧那么没什么变化，一成不变地发出“赵磊还是好轻啊”的感慨。

赵磊在焉栩嘉怀里，似乎永远像是一颗珍珠。

“等一等，先让我擦一下……”

“没必要。反正笨蛋不会感冒，床单等一等也会换掉。”

赵磊终于找到机会将那句话还给焉栩嘉。

“嘉哥这是把自己也骂进去了吗？”

焉栩嘉冷笑一声，用手托起赵磊的两条腿。拇指用力碾过大腿内侧白皙的肌肤，留下红色的显眼指痕。他俯身压上对方，去舔吻左眼下的两枚泪痣。任由赵磊的脚趾尖顺势轻巧地勾过腰间的软肉，用腿圈住自己，将他拉的更近了些。

“希望等一会儿你还能有精力继续跟我打嘴仗，赵磊。”

焉栩嘉似乎一直都没长大。

他的爱与恨热烈且直接，不屑于将一切藏在面具下，明明快要19岁了，却依旧那么孩子气。就连在喜欢赵磊这件事上，也像是个没长大的高中生——他在仅有赵磊与他两个人的场合上，性格会比平常恶劣很多，总是喜欢在赵磊特意宽恕出的范围内再得寸进尺地讨些甜头，像是个青春期小男孩一样，没事找事去吸引对方的注意力。而表明心迹之后更加为所欲为，放心大胆地去欺负喜欢的人。

尤其是在床上。

赵磊身上总是很容易留下痕迹，稍微施加一点力度似乎就会留下红痕。焉栩嘉便避开那些容易被注意到的地方，专挑那些其他人看不到的角落，宣誓他本人对赵磊的专属权。

他从来没有这么期盼过冬天的到来——高领毛衣还被压在衣柜的最下面，颈侧与锁骨只好十分遗憾地被放过。可一场秋雨一场凉，那些引得焉栩嘉嫉妒地咬牙切齿的，能看到肉色的衬衫被收起来，等着来年再重见天日，他可以肆无忌惮地独占的领域又得到了扩张。

锻炼得当的肌肉松弛状态下呈现出良好的触感，无论是唇舌还是牙齿都无法去拒绝这一份诱惑。焉栩嘉用牙齿剐蹭过乳尖的时候，赵磊无处发泄自己身体上承受不住的呈指数倍徒增的快感，只好去抓挠焉栩嘉比过去宽厚了许多的背，小心翼翼地避开厚毛衫遮挡不住的后颈。

些微痛感似乎从皮肤蔓延到潜藏其下的颈椎，由沿着脊柱一路窜到头骨，大脑将之自动转换识别为快感，再将信号一路传递到每个神经末梢。焉栩嘉的鼻尖蹭了蹭他刚在赵磊胸膛上留下的红色吻痕，松开禁锢住对方的手，去够藏在枕头下的润滑。

年轻人对未知的领域总是充满着好奇，并永远抑制不住去探索其全部奥秘的冲动。自他们那夜确定关系不过短短几个月，焉栩嘉便在他本人所展开的新项目中获得了不小的成就。

赵磊的小腹湿漉漉的，不知道是没擦干净的水还是两个人蹭上去的前液。焉栩嘉不无羡慕的看了眼对方线条分明的腹肌，一边用左手的食指玩弄着早已承受不起更多刺激的前端，逼迫铃口吐露出更多透明的黏液，一边趁赵磊的注意力集中在自己玩弄着阴茎的左手上时，将沾满了乳液的右手手指送进了后穴。

肠肉裹上指尖，明显的异物感带来了些微的不适，却被焉栩嘉带来的更为明显的刺激所压过，逼得赵磊发出串急促的喘息。肠液混合润滑，发出充满暗示意味的水声，年长者还未来得及含羞，最为敏感的一处便被指尖所触碰，呻吟猛地升了一个调，甜腻的像是摩卡碎片星冰乐上化开的奶油。

表面上清冷的塞壬在熟悉之人面前总是活泼而柔软的。而现如今，当他与所爱之人赤裸相见，去探究此前鲜少接触过的爱与性的领域时，正为了获得更多的快感而一点点的融化，向心意相通之人完全敞开自身的肉体与灵魂。

焉栩嘉的手指的撤离开完全松软的后穴，将体液充满报复性质地抹在赵磊的小腹上，低头在腿根落下不知道是几天的第几枚吻痕。

“哥哥舒服了吗?”

焉栩嘉一向是团里最小的那个，似乎更习惯于没大没小的对着队友直呼其名。随着年岁渐长，连名带姓地喊赵磊的频数也越来越高。却只有这个时候，才会叫一声哥哥。

他用牙将那枚薄薄的铝箔片撕扯开，将安全套放进赵磊的手心中，引着爱人那双带着泛红骨节的手去碰自己硬的发疼的阴茎。

“那么帮帮我吧。”

一声令每个细胞都情动的呻吟破开粘稠的空气。

入侵与占有的愿望得到满足，情欲染上眼角，赵磊的小腿绷直成一道好看的弧，勾在焉栩嘉的肩膀上，随着动作而颤抖。

焉栩嘉的头发不知何时也一并被沾湿，分不清是水还是汗的液体沿着顺直的额发滑落，险些跌入眼中。他条件反射地眯起了眼，却又强迫自己忍着痒意睁开，去将赵磊仅因他而存在着的表情刻入眼中。

此时此刻任何乐器与声音都难以模拟他与赵磊此刻所同步的心跳——谁又能有能力与资本，分心去记录海妖的一场自投罗网。

窗外的暴雨似乎落入了屋内，将所见之处的一切都卷入其中，他像是枚金黄色的银杏叶，被卷入狂风又落下，在虚无中沉浮，试图去寻觅属于他的那个归宿。

紧接着，他落入了一座无人岛。

那里没有宝藏，只有一尾塞壬，将一颗心裹在歌声里，等着别人心甘情愿地让自己剖开它，去拾得里面的那枚珍珠。

自十四岁至十八岁，自十六岁至二十一岁。他们共同分享每一个秘密，也共同分享每一份快乐。

而现在，他们共同分享着即将到来的，下一刻的高潮。

“Ray先生，为我唱首歌吧。”

他亲吻他此生最为难解的谜题。

“仅为我，展现你所学习到的感情吧。”

塞壬——或者是赵磊学家焉栩嘉在心里说。

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都说要写一点后记，但是我打下Fin三个字母的时候整个人处于一种放空状态，硬要我写的话反而完全不知道说点什么了。
> 
> 这次是完全放飞自我的我流塞壬设定。题目参考了Summary里提到的，这首KK的非常经典的歌曲。  
我上次看雨中曲是今年年初的北影节，可能会有些记忆偏差。
> 
> 总之。  
——献丑啦【震声


End file.
